Sorry
by KimmyAnn94
Summary: One shot, Harry and Ginny talk after the final battle, harry is alittle upset and ginny is there to talk. This is my first fic so please be nice reveiws are welcome. I can add more chapters if need be, just tell me please.
1. Sorry

"Harry?"

I turned to see him standing there against the door of my Dorm in Gryffindor tower. His face bloody and his arms purple and blue with bruises. I used all my might to not cry and throw myself at him because I knew it would hurt him. He also looked on the verge of tears and I put my arms up to indicate it was ok to come in my room. As soon as he was close to me I started to sob, that made nim cry too.

"I'm so, so sorry Gin. I didn't want his, this shouldn't have happened, nobody else should have been involved it should have been me and Voldemort," he sobbed into my shoulder, just me and him.

"It's ok honestly, he died protecting us and helping clear this place of evil people so our children can live a happy life, and besides Ron said he died with a smile on his face and that's more than he would have wanted." I laughed.

That cheered him up a bit and gave me a chance to really look into his eyes. They were full of sorrow, guilt and sadness. This made my heart skip a beat those wonderful green eyes that im so drawn to held so much it made me love him more.

"And besides, if you ever do that to me again, I will personally kill you, got it." I said, referring to him leaving me, but he took it as pretending to die.

"I'm so sorry Gin I thought it was the only way to save everyone so I just did it….." The only way to shut him up was to kiss him. It had been a long awaited kiss and it quickly turned passionate. He pulled away and went to talk, I pulled him back and said, "Shut up you git and kiss me." He obliged and it was soon interrupted with Ron saying "Oh sod off you two and get a room"

Even thogh i wanted to hex him for saying that i quickly ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug and told him love him. I left the two to talk and went to Find Hermione to congratulate him for finally kissing my brother. As i was alking the halls i couldn't help but think how amazing life was getting to be.


	2. Starting Over

Last chapter I forgot about the disclaimer and all that so here goes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all the stuff related to Harry potter.

Now on with the story.

* * *

As I was walking through the castle many events from the night came back to me, like the curse shot at me that nearly killed me and seeing my brothers body on the floor dead. Tears welled up and that's when I knew that I needed Harry more than anything at that moment.

I kept walking wishing I had Harry's invisibility cloak so I could hide. That's when I spotted Hermione she was sitting at the great hall helping go through rubble and the bodies to help give them back to families. I walked up to her and gave her the biggest hug ever.

"You are the best sister ever, its about time you and Ron got together me and Fred only had bets for two years now he's not even here to give me the money, your timing could have been better," I laughed.

"Thanks Gin, what about you and Harry, he was a wreck the last couple of weeks always looking for your dot on the map it was crazy almost like a stalker"

* * *

2 months later

It was bright on a Saturday morning and Prof McGonagall had come to the Burrow to see Harry, Ron and Hermione. It was chilly outside so she tried to drag the convocation out as much as possible.

"I understand that you didn't finish your last year because of some, umm, problems but the ministry has given me permission to ask you three back and anyone else who didn't finish last year and wants to come back, So far Neville and Draco are the only ones but you three are certainly welcome back," the professor said.

The three friends sat across the table from each other and gave the look they have all come accustomed to. "We would love to," Hermione said jumping up and hugging the Professor almost knocking her of her chair.

"Fantastic, your book lists will be coming to you in the mail and should be here late this afternoon; I will see you in a couple of months." The Professor said before exiting through the kitchen door.

"This is excellent guys, we can get our NEWTs now," Hermione said.

Harry jumped out of his seat to find Ginny and Ron rushed of to tell his mum, although he would never tell anyone he was almost as excited as he was when he first went to Hogwarts.

* * *

That is the end Please review, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Next chapter will be about the trip to Diagon Alley.


	3. The letters

The letters arrived shortly after professor left, the list had a few things on it along with the basics, Quills, Paper, Robes and all that the trio had to buy everything because they had thrown theirs out the year before. Harrys' letter came with something special, the Gryffindor quiddich captain badge and a little letter from McGonagall,

_Dear Harry,_

_You will find enclosed a badge and your list for your schooling items. You don't have to take the role of quiddich captain but i believe you will do a great job. If you decide not to take on the role i completely understand and i will give the job to Ginny Weasley._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Prof. McGonagall._

Harry decided to take the responsibility but he did write a letter back to the professor. It read,

_Professor_

_I thank you for your letter and i will take this opportunity and i also want to ask permission for Ginny Weasley to become the co-captain not because she is my significant other but because i think she is a valuable team member._

_Harry_

Harry sent this letter back with the school owl and turned to tell Ginny the good news. Hermione and Ron both got School captains and Hermione insisted that they wear them to Diagon Alley to see what they looked like with the uniform. They decided to go to Diagon Alley at lunch, so they had the rest of the morning to themselves they all went off in pairs, Harry and Ginny to the lake near the Burrow, and Ron and Hermione to enjoy some morning tea in London before they meet Harry and Ginny_. _Someone was watching them though, someone they can't trust. Watching them made the person angry and he wanted revenge.


End file.
